


Heartless Challenge by JadeRyan

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Series: Rumors, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blast from Blair's past shows up to do some explaining.<br/>This story is a sequel to Gold Dust Woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartless Challenge by JadeRyan

## Heartless Challenge

by JadeRyan

Author's website: <http://members.tripod.com/~JadeRyan/>

Disclaimers: Okay I'm a newbie and EVEN I know this....they don't belong to me (although if there was any justice in the world then they would...imagine the possibilities....)....This is just an obsession and I'm not making any money. I promise to play nice and put the boys up when I'm done....in other words, Jim, Blair, Simon, and everyone else you recognize are owned by UPN and Pet Fly Productions and are used without their permission. This story is not intended to infringe upon any copyrights, nor is any profit being made from it. 

Notes: I have another series that I am working on but Im blocked on it right now so I started this one....Lyrics from Gold Dust Woman are off the Rumors album by Fleetwood Mac ... Comments welcome, same with suggestion, and criticisms.

* * *

//Heartless challenge  
Pick your path and I'll pray  
Wake up in the morning  
See your sunrise -- loves -- to go down  
Lousy lovers -- pick their prey  
But they never cry out loud//

"Quit with the games, Ry. Why are you here?" Blair asked.

"Would you buy that I'm your guardian angel?" She asked with that annoying smirk of hers. 

"You? An Angel? Try again."

"Thanks. Actually, you're right. An angel I ain't." She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. She smiled at the look on Blair's face. "Don't stress, baby. He is out and besides this IS how you remember me, isn't it. Besides I think that I am going to deserve this." 

"What the hell are you rambling about?" he asked again, feeling a bit annoyed. //I have the most gorgeous guy draped across my chest and I'm getting insulted by a cranky redhead who should be dead. This is the BEST my imagination can come up with?//

"I'll try not to get to offended by that last comment, Peaches. And for the record, I am dead. At least in the traditional sense. The best way to think of it as I'm a spirit with some unfinished business to deal with. Namely you. And Him." She added pointing to Jim.

"Leave Jim out of this Ry. I don't know what you are planning on, but if you hurt him, I'll." 

She laughed. "Damn, you have gotten awfully suspicious in your old age, Blair. I have no intention of hurting him." She took a drag on the cigarette and eyed him carefully. "I wonder if you can say the same."

"What is that supposed to mean? I would never hurt Jim. He's my best friend. He's my partner. He's my..." His voice trailed off. What was it he was going to say? 

She sighed. "That my dear sweet Peaches, is how you are going to hurt him. By letting you brain override your heart." 

"I don't get it." He said stubbornly. //She is just messing with my mind. What the hell am I saying? She's not even here! // 

"Keep trying to convince yourself of that, hon. In the meantime, I guess I'll have to try this from a different angle." She nodded towards the sleeping Jim. 

"Ryan? What are you going to do?"

Her eyes softened for a minute before turning cynical again. "I'm going to do what you won't do. What you are afraid to do. What the hell, one of these days, you'll probably even thank me for it. Later Peaches."

She dropped the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. Blair rubbed his still sore eyes and looked up to see that she was gone. 

"Shit." He muttered.

End


End file.
